crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-11-27
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy In that vague part of the night just after midnight, a stealthy black figure climbs up the old brick wall of Melville cottage and drags a student out of bed.The Porcelain Mask That morning, Porcelain and her roommate, Bethany, are woken by the alarm clock. Bethany bitches about not liking the way Porcelain looks, which she's done many tikes before. Her real reason is that she can't use her empath ability to influence Porcelain: the ceramic outer shell shields Porcelain from telepathy and empathy. After Bethany leaves in a huff for the showers, Porcelain muses on her real enemy and then removes a letter from its hiding place in the false bottom of her jewelry case, hiding it in her backpack until she has a chance to deliver it. Porcelain heads for breakfast to join the Underdogs. Today, there are Fixx, Aquerna, Sylver Stryker, Doorstop and Bluescreen. They talk a bit about what happened to Gravmax. At breakfast, Team Shenanigans discusses the way Exquisite's gang has been targeting them. They come up with several plans.Shenanigans Too: Part 2 That morning, Imp hauls herself out of bed in time to make her first period Art I class. She notices that Monkeywrench is back and that Melissa still has casts and is on crutches. Today's class is on sculpting using hard clay as a medium.Imp 8: Imp-rints on an Aching Heart: Part 1 Amy learned from Starbright that they planned to ambush Sapphire on the way to lunch, so Sapphire managed to frustrate them by staying close to other students. Mischief and Monkeywrench take care of the frustrated ambushers (Drama and Gravmax) with a water balloon filled with cat piss. Then Mischief sprinkles some chili made with ghost peppers (super hot!) on Exquisite's gang's lunch while they were eating. At lunch, she heads for a particular table to deliver the letter when she's stopped by Unstoppable, one of the school bullies who has a habit of harassing her. She's rescued by Absinthe and Fixx, and goes to her usual table with them, having lost the initiative to deliver the letter to the group it was intended for. She also lost the letter. She-Beast is eating lunch with several of the Bad Seeds, including Nephandus, Nacht and Jobe, waiting for the rest to arrive. Dragonrider finds a lost envelope on the floor as she arrives. She gives it to Jadis, who reads part of the letter, introducing the Widowmaker's daughter Isabelle DeLuca to the group. Jobe says the the Widowmaker doesn't have a daughter. That afternoon, Exquisite is working on hooking a girl into her web when Monkeywrench (presumably) hits her with a stink bomb. Exquisite decides to finish it off the next day. In fifth period Survival class, Imp substitutes for Mr. Anderson. She runs a "zombie apocalypse" scenario. There's lots of fun, and some of the students actually learned something about hiding. On the way back from class, she gets a call from Doc M, who is calling in a major favor. At dinner, Team Shenanigans trades stories of what happened that day, and decide that Exquisite is probably going to retaliate quickly - possibly tomorrow. When Darqueheart and Melissa get back to Whitman, Melissa sprays Drama's doorknob with some of Sapphire's venom. The prank works. When Darqueheart goes into her room, she finds her roommate sorting socks, and discovers that she actually likes Jericho's fashion choices. Jon and Chriss talk over dinner. After Jon leaves, Chris tries to go back to his cottage, only to discover Kraken in his way. Kraken wants to finish things now instead of waiting. At that moment, a large dome appears in the middle of the campus, and they forget about fighting. Porcelain has dinner with a nameless group that's mostly, but not entirely, from Poe Cottage. Tonight it included Dana, Jinx, Gwen and Collin. After dinner, Fixx walks home with her. They talk about a few personal things that they don't share with others. Then a black dome streaked with purple appears over them. That evening, Imp is enjoying a cigarette while perched on the roof of Schuster Hall when a big dome appears at approximately 9:08. She decides to investigate herself, and discovers that her claws don't affect it. Porcelain has a battle with her brother, Killzone, who has sworn to end her life because she's a changeling. She reveals she has a second, inner shell that's pitch black and has very capable tendrils. She kills all the mercenaries he brought, then they get down to it themselves. Porcelain surprises Killzome with how effective she is. Killzone finally leaves, being somewhat impressed in spite of himself. After the battle, Porcelain and Fixx have a long talk. She reveals what she actually looks like under the inner shell. See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline